chronosgatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chronos Gate 1 Million Downloads Celebration Event - Part 2
【Chronos Gate 1 Million Downloads Celebration Event - Part 2】 No more waiting! Part 2 of the amazing 1 Million Downloads Celebration Event is here~ Battle in the new Stage "Wheel of Fate - Ocean" for chances to get NEW characters "Tethys, Mistress of the Seas" and "Metis"; purchase 6 Timestones or more to get a Hero from the “Asgardian Gods” Series; get “Lutz the Sabertooth Shaman” in the new Biweekly Stage!! ⬇️ Check out all the Event details below! ⬇️ 6th Quest: 【Purchase Reward】Purchase to get an Asgardian God Date: June 20 (Mon) - June 26 (Sun) Reward: Get a randomly selected Hero from the series "Asgardian Gods" for your first purchase of 6 or more Timestones during the Event (regardless of past purchase record) "Asgardian Gods" include: 5 ★ Frigg 5 ★ Idun 5 ★ Freyja 5 ★ Thor 5 ★ Loki ※You can receive the Reward after making a single purchase of 6 or more Timestones during this Event, regardless of past purchase records. Each Runemaster can receive the Reward once. ※There is NO Level restriction for this Event. Reward will expire in 30 days upon the closing of the Event. Please claim your Reward before expiration. 7th Quest: 【Timestone Summon】Wind Heroes Summoning Rate Increased Date: June 20 (Mon) to June 26 (Sun) Additional increase in Summoning Rate of the Heroes below: 6 ★ Assassin of Wind K. Fuma 6 ★ Deity of the Heavens Izanagi 8th Quest: 【Biweekly Stage】Blood Magic - Thunder (Limited Time Missions Available) Date: June 20 (Mon) to July 3 (Sun) Biweekly Stage "Blood Magic - Thunder" is available in Thunder Portal during the Event! Battle for chances to get "Lutz the Sabertooth Shaman" of the Soul Hunters series. "Crest of Courage" would occasionally drop upon the completion of any of the Floors ("Crests of Courage" are required to enter "Finite Wheel" Event Stage that opens on the 22nd of June). Limited Time Missions opened during the Event: A. Complete Intermediate Floor in 8 Rounds or less Reward: "Crests of Courage" x 5 B. Defeat "Lutz the Sabertooth Shaman" 5 times Reward: "Lutz the Sabertooth Shaman" x 1 C. Complete Advanced Floor Reward: Timestone x 1 D. Complete Advanced Floor in 8 Rounds or less Reward: "Lutz the Sabertooth Shaman" x 1 E. Complete "Tusks of the Rays - Extra" with Fever Mode activated Rewards: "Large Thunder Element" x 5 ※Limited Time Missions can only be unlocked after Runemaster reaches Level 10; it is not necessary to complete the Missions in the above order. ※Reward will expire in 30 days upon the closing of the Event. Please claim your Reward before expiration. 9th Quest: 【Mission Reward】Triumph over the new Floor "Maze of Deceptions" Date: From June 20 (Mon) onward You have to complete "Maze of Shadows" to unlock the new Floor. Missions of "Maze of Deceptions" opened during the Event: Date: June 20 (Mon) to July 31 (Sun) A. Reach 25 Combos or above in "Maze of Deceptions" Reward: "Large Nihility Element" x 5 B. Complete 5th Battle wave Reward: Stamina Potion x 1 C. Complete 10th Battle wave Reward: Spellstone, Lesser x 2 D. Complete 14th Battle wave Reward: Spellstone, Common x 2 E. Complete 18th Battle wave Reward: Timestone x 2 Limited Time Missions of “Maze of Shadows” will be extended. The closing date will change from June 19 (Mon) to July 31(Sun). ※Both the Endless Wheel and Limited Time Missions can only be unlocked after Runemaster reaches Level 15; it is not necessary to complete the Missions in the above order. ※Reward will expire in 30 days upon the closing of the Event. Please claim your Reward before expiration. 10th Quest:【Mission Reward】Free Second Timestone Summon Date: June 24 (Fri) Limited Time Event Make your first Timestone Summon during the Event to receive 1 free Timestone Summon! ※Event can only be unlocked after Runemaster reaches Level 10. ※Reward will expire in 30 days upon the closing of the Event. Please claim your Reward before expiration. 11th Quest: 【Finite Wheel】Wheel of Fate - Ocean Date: June 22 (Wed) to July 3 (Sun) "Wheel of Fate - Ocean" will open in the Chronos Gate during the Event! You have to complete "Creator's Trials" with Battle Rank A or above in order to unlock the Floor. To enter this Floor, 5 "Crests of Courage" are needed (no Stamina required). "Crests of Courage" can be collected in the Biweekly Stage "Blood Magic - Thunder" during the Event period. Battle in "Wheel of Fate - Ocean" for chances to get "Tethys, Mistress of the Seas". Floor Detail: - Each entry consumes 5 "Crests of Courage" (NO Stamina required) - 8 Battle Waves - Enemy "Metis" might appear in the 5th Battle Wave - 20 Round Restriction - No Revival 【Point Collecting Missions】There are additional Missions that require Runemasters to earn Points. The calculation of Points is as follows: - Complete a Battle Wave to earn 1000 Points - Complete all Battle Waves to earn 4000 Points - Defeat "Metis" to earn 8000 Points ※Points earned shall be kept even if you are defeated or quit the battle. You can receive Rewards by earning particular amount of Points. Rewards include Timesand, Timestones, "Tethys, Mistress of the Seas", "Metis" and more.